Wario (Kyle Herbert)
"I've never been a proud man, Luigi. I'm just a survivor." Wario to Luigi Wario was a cowardly, greedy man who lived during the "Old Days". After the Cannibal's Reign, he turned to a life of crime, becoming a drug dealer in the service of Mewtwo. During the War of the Elite, Wario joined the Mushroom Kingdom Police Force to protect himself from the mob after his boss was killed by the Butcher. However, Wario found himself in for more then he bargained before. Wario was hightailed into serving Ganondorf Dragmire, and ordered to kill his Pokemon donater, Red, as he was becoming a threat to his takeover of the Mushroom Kingdom. He later participated in the Battle of the Ivory Towers, where he led Ganondorf's soldiers into battle. He attempted to flea from the battle, but was killed by Leaf, Red's girlfriend. History End of the "Old Days" Before the Cannibal's Reign, Wario lived during the "Old Days" in the Mushroom Kingdom. He had a younger, mentally retarded brother named Waluigi, who he regularly took care of. He was also an aqqaintance of Mario and Luigi, though was never on good terms with the former. After the Cannibal's Reign, Wario, having always been greedy and treacharous, turned to a life of crime due to times having changed. He was an employee of Elite mafia don Mewtwo, who he only joined to be better protected from the dangers of the city. He also somehow convinced two twisted siblings, Nana and Popo to be his bodyguards during the War of the Elite, and bought Mario's three Yoshi, the Super Mario Brother trying to reestablish his medical practice, using them as guard dogs. Mewtwo's Death "Sorry to hear about you boss." "You're the only one." Luigi and Wario One night, Wario, despite Luigi having warned him several times not to come to his and Mario's home, came to their house with Nana and Popo to buy drugs Luigi was selling him. Wario, satisfied with their effects, told Luigi to bring the drugs to him later so he wouldn't be caught by Police Chief Link, the Hylian already highly suspicious about him. Mario, while escorting Princess Peach back to her castle, sees Wario. Wario proceeds to taunt Mario about his failed medical practice, and call him a "no good plumber". This enrages Mario, who proceeds to beat Wario to the ground. Luigi and Peach pull Mario off of the greedy thug when Nana and Popo intervene. Wario, beaten and angered, leaves, threatening Luigi to either bring the drugs, or be radded out to the police. Wario later learned that his boss had been murdered by the Butcher, a serial killer who had recently began to plague the Mushroom Kingdom. Wario, still embittered from what Mario did to him, impatiently waited at a Pokemon Ring Fight he owned, where he betted that Pikachu would win due to his aggressive fighting style. Luigi later arrived to watch the fights with him. Luigi apologized for Mewtwo's death, but Wario laughed on the matter, remarking that all the police found on his desk was a Pokeball with his intestines stuffed into them, but Luigi showed no care for the joke. Red, Wario's Pokemon donater, later gave Wario the drugs, having been told by Luigi to give them to him, while Wario told him to give the Super Mario Brother his payment. The Princess' Kidnapping Wario later heard about Princess Peach's abduction, but cared little for what had happened, confident that he would be safe. Wario later took a walk with Nana and Popo, where he found Luigi at Petal Meadows Asylum. Luigi paid Wario to give him a lead on Samus Aran, a street prostitute with deep mob connections, the thug telling him that she currently worked uptown. Luigi borrowed Red to go to the club she worked at, as Wario was a popular member there. Recruitment in the Police Force "You greedy, guido bastard!" "That's honorary deputy greedy guido now. Information sells for a lot these days." Luigi and Wario When Police Chief Link declared martial law, Wario knew that times would make a turn for the worse. One night, directly after King Dedede's murder, Mario, Luigi, Samus, and a transvestite named Pit, came to his house to question him on Mewtwo's activities and see if there was a powerplay at work. Wario came out with his three Yoshi, as he kept Nana and Popo away from his house. Wario, not wanting another beating from Mario, feigned kindness. When they questioned him on Mewtwo however, Wario dissappointed them, knowing nothing about his boss' activities. When a frustrated Luigi prepared to beat him for information, he told them that he knew a person who might know about the mob's activities: Lakitu, a high ranking member of Bowser's Koopa Clan. The police, looking for the quartet, later came to Wario's house to question him. Wario, seeing a golden opportunity to move himself up the ranks of the Mushroom Kingdom, radded them out to Lakitu's house, in return for becoming a deputy in the police force. Police Chief Link accepted his deal, although Wario would later find himself in for more then he bargained for. The police went to Lakitu's house, with Wario bringing his Yoshi to help capture the fugitives. Wario, knowing that they traveled through the pipes, led Zelda and Link into the sewage system to head them off. However, Mario had escaped beforehand, leaving only an injured Luigi, Pit, and Samus to be captured. Wario watched with amusement as Marth, Issac, and Saki beat Luigi to the ground and detained Samus and Pit. Wario later went back to the Mushroom Kingdom Police Station with the rest of the force, using Nana and Popo to interrogate all of the other prisoners about their affiliations with the mob until Luigi was healthy enough to talk. Just before Luigi's interrogation could begin, however, Link arrived to talk to Luigi himself. Involvement with Ganondorf "These sorry suckers ain't got nothing left! Maybe none of us do." Wario on the Elite thugs' and his situation During the raid on the police station by Mario's newly founded army, Wario participated in the battle. During the battle, he found Meta Knight's charred, round corpse on the ground, which he believed to be Kirby's. He later secretly examined the evidence files for an unknown reason, possibly to search for money, but was caught by Zelda. Zelda spared his life and his rank in the police, in exchange for serving her and her master, the Shadow Don Ganondorf Dragmire. Wario, knowing he had no choice, reluctantly agreed. Zelda and Wario teleported to the outside of the police station, with the battle having just ended and the police having been eradicated. Link and Mario were in the middle of a brawl at this time when Wario noticed that one of his Yoshi was fighting Nana and Popo. Realizing that Mario had managed to tame them, he was amused. Wario reported the results of the battle to Link, and watched as he and Mario concluded that in order to truly defeat the Elite, they needed to put aside their differences and raise their army to fight. Link and Zelda decided to take refuge in the Ivory Towers despite Wario's protests. Wario left with Link and Zelda. Wario later watched Link dispute with Zelda on how he knows she has been plotting behind his back. Wario is amused by their dispute, but quickly tries to back out of it when Zelda threatens him. She criticizes him for being useless, but Wario counters, saying he already led them to Mario. When he tells them that Red is the only other he can lead them to, Zelda hands him an explosive capsule. Realizing what Zelda wanted him to do, he fearfully and regretfully left. Wario later had Waluigi deliver the capsule in a box to Red as a "birthday present". Wario told his brother to hurry back so he would "get to play olympics". Red was killed in the ensueing explosion, and Waluigi arrived home moments later. Wario fed Waluigi dinner, crying in shame and regret at killing an innocent boy. As he reflected on all that he had done, he realized that he had only worsened the chaos in the Mushroom Kingdom, but at the same time could not find the courage to stop down the path he had forced himself down. Battle of the Ivory Towers and Death "You'll get what's coming to you." Luigi foreshadowing Wario's fate Wario was later assigned to lead Ganondorf's army into the streets of the Mushroom Kingdom shortly after Bowser's death, several Koopas joining the Shadow Don to take refuge from the rest of the kingdom. Wario encountered Luigi in the streets, followed shortly by Mario and his army. A battle commenced, Wario staying behind his army to avoid harm. Luigi demanded to know if Wario had killed Red, to which Wario shamefully confessed. Luigi punched Wario in the face and took the fire flower he was armed with, leaving for the towers and telling him that he would "get what was coming to him." Wario fought in the battle, but stayed behind his army to avoid the brunt of his enemies' wrath. Wario witnessed Mario augment his own power with a star and defeat several of his soldiers, and fled when Mario tried to chase him. While fleeing the battle, Wario came across a pedestrian. Wario knocked him unconcious with a baseball bat and dug through his pockets to find his wallet. As he dug for coins, Leaf, Red's girlfriend, vengefully approached him. Not knowing who she is, Wario simply joked with her about him attacking the pedestrian. However, when Leaf threw down Red's cap, Wario looked down at it with a mixture of fear and regret, quickly realizing what Leaf had come for. Wario attempted to bargain; he would help rebuild Mewtwo's orphanage for the Pokemon in exchange for his life being spared. At the same time, he hid the baseball bat behind his back, ready to knock Leaf unconcious and make his escape. However, he doomed himself when he accidentally stepped on Red's cap, enraging Leaf. Wario could only cringe in terror as Leaf pulled out a Pokeball, summoning Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff attacked Wario, killing the traitorous thug. Post-mortem After Wario's death, the battle ended in victory for Mario's army, ending the reign of the Elite, and therefore, the war. Leaf took care of Waluigi in Wario's place. Although Waluigi is very happy, he misses his older brother. Category:Villains Category:There Will Be Brawl Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Murderers Category:Killers Category:Traitors Category:Triple Agents